The Vulture vs Man-Bat
The Vulture vs Man-Bat is a One Minute Melee from Theultimatelifeform, putting The Vulture from Marvel Comics against Man-Bat 'from ''DC Comics. '' Description ''They are winged villains of the night who fight iconic heroes in Spider-Man and Batman, respectively, but who will win in a fight? Pre-Battle The Vulture was flying around New York city until he found Man-Bat flying beneath him. Vulture immediately flew down and kicked Man-Bat to the ground, causing Man-Bat to slide across the ground. Quickly, Man-Bat got up and growled as Vulture landed on the ground and smirked. Skewer the winged beast! '''BEGIN! The Vulture flew down while firing sharp wings as projectiles, which Man-Bat managed to fly away from. Man-Bat immediately flew to Vulture and punched him in the stomach, then grabbed him and flew towards a building throwing him through a window. As Vulture got up, he barely avoided a charge from Man-Bat, then kicked him repeatedly before uppercutting him, then kicking him through the wall. 50! Man-Bat fell out of the building before regaining his flight, then spotting Vulture flying towards him. The two flying villains collided a punch and a kick before Man-Bat grabbed Vulture and flew up higher, then punched him several times before doing a double axe handle, sending Vulture crashing into the water of a river. Vulture, however, quickly came out of the river and got out his beam gun before firing it at Man-Bat, who dodged it and went to grab Vulture, only for Vulture to zoom down and fire projectiles at Man-Bat, which got into the bat creature's stomach. 40! Man-Bat pulled the projectiles out before dropping them into the water, then dodged another beam before grabbing the beam gun and throwing it far away, having it land on an island 100 feet away from them. Vulture elbowed Man-Bat in the face, only for Man-Bat to grab Vulture's head and begin to crush it, which Vulture fought out of by kicking Man-Bat in the stomach. Vulture immediately did three punches, then did an axe kick to send Man-Bat down. 30! Man-Bat recovered and flew up, trapping Vulture in his arms, then slamming him through several trees before throwing him into a truck. Man-Bat did a shriek or rage as Vulture slowly recovered. Quite the beast... Vulture started, but smirked, I like it. Vulture flew at Man-Bat and kneed him in the jaw, then threw him down repeatedly before flying towards his beam gun, but Man-Bat flew in and punched him down, causing him to bounce off of the ground, though Vulture then kicked him in the face before continuing to fly. 20! Man-Bat ended up flipping several times from the kick before Vulture came down and kicked him to the ground in front of the beam gun. Vulture flew towards the Beam gun, but Man-Bat caught him and slammed him down to the ground several times before throwing him into a tree. Vulture slowly got up and flew out of the way from a charge by Man-Bat, causing Man-Bat to hit the tree head first. 10! Vulture flew towards the beam gun and grabbed it, then turned it on as Man-Bat recovered. As Man-Bat shrieked and flew towards Vulture, Vulture fired the beam gun into Man-Bat, going through his chest. As Man-Bat fell on his knees, Vulture smirked and aimed the beam gun at his head. Night, night, bat. Vulture said cockily before firing the beam gun at Man-Bat's head, obliterating it and causing the bat creature to fall. K.O!!!! As Vulture dusted off his clothing, he took his beam gun and flew off as Man-Bat's corpse laid there, motionless. This melee's winner is... Vulture fired his beam gun into the air before laughing evilly. THE VULTURE! Category:Theultimatelifeform Category:Theultimatelifeform season 5 Category:Marvel vs DC Category:Villain vs Villain